forthepeoplefandomcom-20200213-history
Larry Cedar
Larry Cedar played Glenn Burr in the season two For the People episode Moral Suasion. Career Filmography *''Darcy (short)'' (????) *''Jackson's Hole'' (????) *''Untitled Fragoso/Monroe Project (short)'' (????) *''Interlude (short)'' (????) *''Monster Problems'' (2020) *''The Call of the Wild'' (2020) *''Still Sleeping (short)'' (2019) *''When We Dance (short)'' (2019) *''Killer Kate!'' (2018) *''Breaking News (short)'' (2018) *''Intrusive Thoughts (short)'' (2018) *''The Midnighters'' (2016) *''The Binding'' (2016) *''Ophelia (short)'' (2016) *''Solitary (short)'' (2015) *''She Sings to the Stars'' (2015) *''Cannibals (short)'' (2015) *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' (2015) *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (2015) *''In Lucidity (short)'' (2014) *''Atlas Shrugged: Who Is John Galt?'' (2014) *''Oliver, Stoned.'' (2014) *''Stand By (short)'' (2013) *''Somewhere Slow'' (2013) *''Sparks'' (2013) *''House of Another'' (2013) *''Would You Rather'' (2012) *''Willowbrook (short)'' (2012) *''Appntmnt (short)'' (2012) *''Men of the Tree (short)'' (2011) *''Alyce Kills'' (2011) *''Midnight Son'' (2011) *''Gideon Verite (short)'' (2010) *''A Reuben by Any Other Name (short)'' (2010) *''Exquisite Corpse'' (2010) *''The Crazies'' (2010) *''The Last Day (short)'' (2009) *''A Woman in the West (short)'' (2008) *''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' (2007) *''Towelhead'' (2007) *''Forecast (short)'' (2007) *''Hollywoodland'' (2006) *''The Ant Bully'' (2006) *''Tom's Nu Heaven'' (2005) *''The Gingerbread Man'' (2005) *''The Baker's Dozen (short)'' (2005) *''Duck'' (2005) *''Son of the Mask'' (2005) *''Constantine'' (2005) *''Beat Boxing Grand Master Sock (short)'' (2004) *''Paparazzi'' (2004) *''Tel Aviv (short)'' (2004) *''Psychic Murders'' (2002) *''The Master of Disguise'' (2002) *''Bad Boy'' (2002) *''Captain Sturdy: Back in Action'' (2001) *''Sleep Easy, Hutch Rimes'' (2000) *''Watchers 4'' (1998) *''Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'' (1998) *''Land of the Free'' (1998) *''Born Bad'' (1997) *''Kiss the Girls'' (1997) *''Nightwatch'' (1997) *''Mary & Tim'' (1996) *''Pinocchio's Revenge'' (1996) *''A Case for Life'' (1996) *''Dead Man's Revenge'' (1994) *''Philadelphia Experiment II'' (1993) *''Boris and Natasha'' (1992) *''The Babe'' (1992) *''Demonic Toys'' (1992) *''Life Stinks'' (1991) *''Donor'' (1990) *''C.H.U.D. II - Bud the Chud'' (1989) *''Lucky Stiff'' (1988) *''Feds'' (1988) *''Memories of Me'' (1988) *''The Hidden'' (1987) *''Kicks'' (1985) *''Ghost Warrior'' (1984) *''Dreamscape'' (1984) *''Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac'' (1984) *''Calamity Jane'' (1984) *''Happy Endings'' (1983) *''El Norte'' (1983) *''Twilight Zone: The Movie'' (1983) *''Love Letters'' (1983) *''The Nashville Grab'' (1981) *''And They All Lived Happily After'' (1981) *''Nightside'' (1980) *''The Kids Who Knew Too Much'' (1980) *''The London Connection'' (1979) Television *''For the People'' (2019) *''Runaways'' (2018) *''Video Palace'' (2018) *''Trial & Error'' (2017-2018) *''Mom'' (2018) *''Delusion: Lies Within - VR'' (2018) *''Law & Order True Crime (mini-series)'' (2017) *''We Bare Bears'' (2017) *''The Last Tycoon'' (2017) *''American Horror Story'' (2016) *''Mad Men'' (2015) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2015) *''Perception'' (2013) *''Mistresses'' (2013) *''Community'' (2011-2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2011) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2011) *''Chuck'' (2010) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2006-2009) *''House'' (2009) *''Saving Grace'' (2009) *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' (2009) *''The ½ Hour News Hour'' (2007) *''State of Mind'' (2007) *''The Riches'' (2007) *''The Class'' (2006) *''Deadwood'' (2004-2006) *''Ben 10'' (2006) *''Charmed'' (2006) *''Boston Legal'' (2006) *''Without a Trace'' (2005) *''Alias'' (2005) *''The Closer'' (2005) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2005) *''NCIS'' (2005) *''Strong Medicine'' (2004) *''Justice League'' (2004) *''The Shield'' (2004) *''Frasier'' (2004) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2003) *''The District'' (2003) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2002) *''The Zeta Project'' (2002) *''Captain Sturdy: Back in Action (short)'' (2001) *''Samurai Jack'' (2001) *''Boston Public'' (2001) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999-2000) *''Mercy Point'' (1998-1999) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (1999) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1997-1999) *''Maggie'' (1998) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995-1998) *''Style & Substance'' (1998) *''The Young and the Restless'' (1998) *''Ellen'' (1998) *''You Wish'' (1997) *''Cow and Chicken'' (1997) *''Freakazoid!'' (1995-1997) *''Murphy Brown'' (1997) *''Dangerous Minds'' (1996) *''Caroline in the City'' (1996) *''The Lazarus Man'' (1996) *''Animaniacs'' (1996) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1996) *''The Home Court'' (1995) *''A.J.'s Time Travelers'' (1995) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' (1994) *''Homefront'' (1993) *''Square One Television'' (1987-1992) *''The Edge'' (1992) *''Sisters'' (1992) *''Saved by the Bell'' (1991) *''Get a Life'' (1990-1991) *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' (1990) *''21 Jump Street'' (1990) *''The New Lassie'' (1989) *''L.A. Law'' (1988) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1986) *''Too Close for Comfort'' (1985) *''Amazing Stories'' (1985) *''Hell Town'' (1985) *''Otherworld (mini-series)'' (1985) *''Dallas'' (1985) *''W*A*L*T*E*R (short)'' (1984) *''Remington Steele'' (1983) *''M*A*S*H'' (1980) *''Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color'' (1979-1980) *''Family'' (1980) *''The Paper Chase'' (1979) *''Battlestar Galactica'' (1978) External Links * * Category:Actors